ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Saltire Onboard Entertainment - (Scotland's Travel Entertainment Company)
Saltire Onboard Entertainment '''is the first Scottish biggest travel onboard entertainment company available for the selected bus tour companies and public bus companies e.g (Citylink and Stagecoach) on selected routes. Whatever your journey and destination, Everyone can forget about their boring old journeys on busses and coaches because there's somewhere for everyone to stay entertained for the full journey to get a great start your holiday or day trip with selected picked family-friendly TV shows, cartoons, comedy sitcoms, movies and docs. Listen to the latest tracks on our greatest playlists or listen to some podcasts or sports results on our selected radio stations with no signal problems equipped. Play some popular and family-friendly app games on the in-seat touch screens at your seat but unfortunately, in-seat touch screens are only on the long haul journeys but don't worry There's free fast speed 4G WIFI for your social media posting and massage, or if you not fancy watching the shows and movies we're playing on the overhead screens you can always steam and watch your favourite shows and movies online or play your favourite online games on your tablet, phone or laptop with our fast WIFI. There is also our inclusive colouring and activities book packs for both kids and adults with '''pictures to '''colour and different activities including Wordsearches, dot to dot, colour by letter, simple math sums, mazes, crosswords, fit letters, sudoku and much more, your kids will spend hours and hours of colouring that's means happier parents, each pack will contain 12 colouring pens and 12 colouring pencils with your activity pack if you conferred to bring your own pens and pencils, that's okay. Fancy reading books and magazines anyone? well, we have our own official travel magazine with showbiz news, competitions, chef's recipes, places of interest and much more, we also have a great selection of books on our in-seat touch screens to enjoy. We're proud to be Scotland's biggest onboard entertainment company. '''Which Bus tour companies and public buses companies has Saltire Onboard Entertainment built-in available? 'What's Available on Saltire Bus Journeys? ' Short Haul - (45minutes - 3 hours Journey) * Handful Of TV Comedies and Kids/ Family Friendly Shows on the overhead Screens on the coach * Free Wifi * Selection Of Music and Tracks, Radio * Selection of Snacks and Drinks * Saltire Official Magazine Medium Haul: 4-6 hours Journeys * Selected TV Comedies, Docmertarties and Kids/ Family Friendly Shows on the overhead Screens on the coach * Selected Family Movies, Hit Blockbusters, musical Movies and much more. * Huge Selection Of Music and Radio Stations * Free Wifi * Selection of Snacks and Drinks * A free lunch onboard with three choices of main course and two choices of dessert outward and return journeys * Chargeable Slots * Kids/Adult Colouring and Activity Book Pack Available with pens and pencils * Saltire Official Magazine * Disco Days With Karaoke - (Some Days Only) * Top Bus Quiz Long Haul: 7 - 12 hours * Selected TV Comedies, Docmertarties and Kids/ Family Friendly Shows on the overhead Screens on the coach * Selected Family Movies, Hit Blockbusters, musical Movies and much more. * Huge Selection Of Music and radio stations * Free Wifi * Selection of Snacks and Drinks * A two free lunch/dinner on board with three choices of main course and two choices of dessert outward and return journeys * Chargeable Slots * Kids/Adult Colouring and Activity Book Pack Available with pens and pencils * Saltire Official Magazine * Disco Days With Karaoke - (Some Days Only) * On-Screen Games - (Family Friendly, Puzzle, Popular) 'Saltire Onboard Entertainment: Short Haul Journey Program Examples' 'Saltire Onboard Entertainment: Medium Haul Journey Program Examples' 'Saltire Onboard Entertainment: Long Haul Journey Program Examples'